emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nan Huairen
|chinese_title = 南怀仁 |name = Nan Huairen |afiliation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--disciple; caretaker of the outer court#3 |occupation = !Disciple#3 |relatives = |master(s) = Protector Mo |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#3 |age = |status = Alive |era = !7-#3 |race = !Humans#3 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#3 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#3 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#3 |level = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 3 |death_appearance = |history = Origin Nan Huairen is the third generation's disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and also the caretaker of the Sect's outer court. He is disciple of Protector Mo. Meeting Li Qiye When Li Qiye became the Prime Disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, Nan Huairen was orderd by First Elder Gu to arrange residence for Li Qiye and to ensure his daily needs. Nan Huairen did not think highly of Li Qiye at first, as his talents were lacking to the point that he would not be accepted as a regular disciple of the Sect if not for the Third Ancient Order. However, when he accompanied Li Qiye to his residence, Nan Huairen was perplexed by Li Qiye's behavior, and didn't know whether Li Qiye was crazy or thought about everything beforehand. Nine Saint Demon Gate In accordance with the Ancient Marriage Treaty between the Sects, as soon as Li Qiye was declared a Prime Disciple, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect asking to test his abilities. Nan Huairen told Li Qiye about it, but contrary to his expectations Li Qiye wasn't worried at all. After Li Qiye's meeting with the Elders, Nan Huairen brought him the Invisible Dual Blades' manual and the Crescent Moon Blades. Three days later he and his master, Protector Mo, accompanied Li Qiye to the Nine Saint Demon Gate, and was welcomed by Sectional Leader Fu. Nan Huairen's friend, Zhang led them around the Gate. Eventually, they reached the Training Ground of the Gate, where Li Qiye saw Tetra-War Stone Protectors and tried to climb on top of one of them, but couldn't, so he ordered Nan Huairen to help him. Li Qiye's behavior embarassed Nan Huairen and angered disciples of the Gate, especially his comments about Li Shuangyan. Nan Huairen tried his best to mediate situation and quickly took Li Qiye and left. Next day Du Yuanguang, male disciple of the Nine Saint Demon Gate enamored with Li Shuangyan, accused Li Qiye of stealing the treasures and used it as an excuse to attack him. Nan Huairen was angered, because this charge puts into question not only Li Qiye's honor, but also the honor of the entire Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. He demanded a meeting with Sectional Leader Fu, but Du Yuanguang made fun of him, saying that even the elders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect are not qualified for a meeting with the Nine Saint Demon Gate's Sectional Leader. Nan Huairen decided to protect Li Qiye, but he ordered him to step aside and nonchalantly challenged Du Yuanguang to a fight. Since Li Qiye was only a mortal, this challenge frightened Nan Huairen, and he immediately ran for Protector Mo's help. They ran into the Training Ground just in time to see how Li Qiye, as a mortal, used the Martial Art with Mortal Grade Swords to effortlessly and ruthlessly kill a cultivator at Provisional Palace level with just one strike, while lamenting that he didn't practiced with it enough. Nan Huairen was shocked, but mostly by Li Qiye's shamelessness. Soon they were surounded by the Nine Saint Demon Gate's enraged disciples. They wanted to kill Li Qiye for his outrageous behavior, but was stopped by the First Elder, who mediated the situation. Protector Mo and Nan Huairen tried to convince Li Qiye to hold his tongue, but failed. Li Qiye's first trial was a competition of willpower against Xu Hui in the Chaotic Heart Forest. Li Qiye was as arrogant as ever, so Protector Mo and Nan Huairen were afraid that he would lose all face for himself and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye, however, managed to do the impossible and walked through all 14 levels of the Chaotic Heart Forest. Li Qiye's second trial was a battle against Xu Hui, and everyone was shocked once again, when Li Qiye quickly defeated and killed Xu Hui and then ordered Tetra-War Stone Protectors to kill Protector Hua, and defeat Grand Protector Yu He and Elder Yun. This events attracted the attention of Demon King Lun Ri, who revealed that the Tetra-War Stone Protectors are Heavenly Guardians of the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Lun Ri then politely asked Li Qiye for a chat in the Sky Chamber. After a meeting with Demon King Lun Ri, Li Qiye returned to his new residence. They had been moved to a different guest location, a place meant for the visiting rulers of Kingdoms and Emperors of Ancient Kingdoms; the highest level of hospitality and respect. This treatment made Nan Huairen and Protector Mo afraid of receiving too much love. They understood it was because of Li Qiye that they were able to receive such a warm reception. They had many questions to ask Li Qiye, and the most important one was about his marriage to Li Shuangyan. But even though countless geniuses wanted to propose to Li Shuangyan, Li Qiye did not care about her. Return to the Sect Nan Huairen and Protector Mo was shocked to hear, that Li Qiye want to take Li Shuangyan in as a maid, but after everything he done during this trip they didn't dare to scold him, moreover they decided to join his side and become his underlings. When they returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, Protector Mo went to meet the Elders and soon they sent Nan Huairen to summon Li Qiye. Heavenly Crow Peak After the meeting, First Elder ordered Nan Huairen to accompany Li Qiye to the Heavenly Crow Peak. Li Qiye was perplexed with a sudden change of Elder Cao's behavior, so Nan Huairen told him about four factions struggling for power in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. At the Heavenly Crow Peak Li Qiye was surprised to see a chained man. Nan Huairen told him that currently no one in the Sect knows why he chained there. They first entered the Scripture Library to choose Merit Laws. The Elders didn't announced Li Qiye's success in the trials, since they didn't knew Nine Saint Demon Gate's intentions about the marriage. So, seeing Li Qiye, other disciples believed that he failed his trials and ridiculed him. Nan Huairen was both embarrassed and indignant by this, but Li Qiye completely ignored them. They went through three levels of the Library and Li Qiye was unpleasantly surprised to see almost empty shelves. Nan Huairen told him that almost all Sect's powerful Merit Laws were stolen 30,000 years ago by the Heavenly God Sect. After Li Qiye chose the techniques he needed, they left the Library. Report to the Sect Master Next day, Nan Huairen arrived at the Lonely Peak and told Li Qiye that the Elders are sending him away to inform the Sect Master about the events regarding the marriage between Li Qiye and Li Shuangyan. Li Qiye didn't mind, so Nan Huairen quickly left. Unfortunately, the Sect Master was in isolated cultivation so Nan Huairen had to wait. It took him around half a month to return back to the Sect. Return After his return, Nan Huairen informed Li Qiye that the Second Brother, the second disciple of the Sect Master, is planning to return to the Sect, but Li Qiye wasn't interested in it. Nan Huairen noticed that Li Qiye had started his Cultivation. He was unpleasantly surprised that it took five days for Li Qiye to open his Fate Palace as it was a sign of a very low talent for cultivation. Any other cultivator will be ashamed of such a result, but Li Qiye was unperturbed as always as he possessed unshakable self-confidence. Weapon Armory With Nan Huairen's return, Li Qiye decided to visit the Weapon Armory. They went through three levels of the Armory; Nan Huairen suggested to him one weapon after another, but Li Qiye wasn't interested in any of them. Nan Huairen told him that these weapons were already one of the best in the Sect, as the Sect no longer had any of Min Ren's Life or True Treasures. When Li Qiye returned to the first floor without any weapon, other disciples started to mock him. Nan Huairen began to worry that Li Qiye would became angry and would kill all these disciples, so when Li Qiye ordered to beat them, Nan Huairen gladly did it in order to save their lifes. Li Qiye chose the mortal dual blades as his weapon, that surprised the Armory's Protector. Nan Huairen was also surprised, but quickly remembered how another "ordinary object" became a miraculous weapon in Li Qiye's hands. Li Qiye then reminded the beaten disciples that they need to be grateful toward Nan Huairen for saving their lives and that they better behave in front of him next time otherwise they would be dead. After that he and Nan Huairen left the Weapon Armory, returning to the Lonely Peak. Nan Huairen asked why Li Qiye had chose a pair of mortal blades instead of some Life or True Treasure. Li Qiye didn't tell him the truth, only that despite the fact that they were indeed a mortal blades, they were capable to slice apart even the True Treasure of the Enlightened Being. He also said that as long as Nan Huairen serves him well, he will not mistreat him and will give him powerful Treasures and Merit Laws. Li Qiye's Cultivation For the next three months Li Qiye cultivated at the Lonely Peak and only Nan Huairen and Protector Mo visited him from time to time. One day, when Nan Huairen visited Li Qiye, he was marvelled to see that Li Qiye reached the Palace Expansion level. He realised that it was thanks to the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law and advised Li Qiye to change it as soon as possible because of its flaw. He also informed Li Qiye that the Second Brother is coming to the Sect in a few days, but Li Qiye wasn't interested in it. Nan Huairen visited Li Qiye one month later and was shocked that Li Qiye already reached the Physique Accumulation level. Tu Bu Yu On the next day Nan Huairen attended the first meeting of Li Qiye and the Sect's Second Disciple, Tu Bu Yu, who happened to be an old man over one thousand years old. Li Qiye scolded Nan Huairen for not informing about Tu Bu Yu's as he felt strange to be called "Sennior Brother" by such an old man. Li Shuangyan's visit On the next day the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to Protector Mo, informing him that Li Shuangyan will come next day to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Protector Mo and Nan Huairen told about it to Li Qiye. Next day all the elders, protectors, sectional leaders and many disciples gathered in the Grand Temple to meet Li Shuangyan. To their surprise, it wasn't only Li Shuangyan who came; she was accompanied by Grand Protector Yu He. They were even more surprised by Yu He's extremerly polite attitude towards Li Qiye. On behalf of the Demon King, Yu He invited Li Qiye to visit the Nine Saint Demon Gate in his spare time and assured him that the Demon King will personally meet him. Li Qiye thanked Yu He, and told him to feel at home in the Sect, and if there are any inconveniences, to just let Protector Mo or Nan Huairen know. With Yu He's status and power, even the Six Elders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect couldn't freely talk with him, yet, Protector Mo and Nan Huairen became official envoys between him and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. This greatly elevated Protector Mo and Nan Huairen's status in the Sect. Cleansing Jade Peak Seven days later Nan Huairen brought Sectional Leader Zhou to the Lonely Peak. The Elders decided that Li Qiye will temporarily replace Sectional Leader Zhou as the instructor of Cleansing Jade Peak, so he brought a list of disciples of the Cleansing Jade Peak, as well as detailed information regarding them to Li Qiye. Nan Huairen informed Li Qiye that entire appointment was the First Elder's idea, but he wanted to send Li Qiye to the Strange Gem Peak. However, Cao Xiong intervened and Li Qiye was appointed to the Cleansing Jade Peak instead, where Cao Xiong has great influence. Li Qiye wasn't too much interested in the Elders schemes, so he sent Nan Huairen to bring him manuals for all Merit Laws that the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples were practicing. Next morning Nan Huairen accompanied Li Qiye to the Cleansing Jade Peak and gathered all the disciples. The disciples believed that Li Qiye is a useless trash, so they berated and cursed him to go away. Nan Huairen wanted to step forward, but he was stopped by Li Qiye. For challenging his authority, Li Qiye beat all 300 disciples with the Serpent Punishing Stick. Some of them tried to escape, but were thrown back by Nan Huairen and still beaten. With his new status as an ambassador between the Sect and the Gate, Nan Huairen had too many duties now, so, after the first few days, he wasn't able to accompany Li Qiye to the Cleansing Jade Peak any longer. Pointers A few weeks later Protector Mo inadvertently heard Li Qiye's Dao instruction at the Cleansing Jade Peak and it startlingly granted him great benefits. He was so shocked with Li Qiye's knowleadge that he wanted to be examined by Li Qiye, just like he did with the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples. However, he didn't know how to ask Li Qiye. Around a month later Protector Mo asked Nan Huairen for help and they come to the Lonely Peak. Nan Huairen acted as if he was the one who needed the pointers, but Li Qiye easily saw through their little scheme. Li Qiye scolded them for being too timid and shy; as his followers they just needed to be frank and directly ask him for help if they wanted anything. Li Qiye examined their cultivation and learned that both of them used the Violet Cloud Merit Law. Li Qiye gave them pointers how to use it more efficiently and also promised that within a year they would be able to practice a complete Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law (Violet Cloud Merit Law's superior version). A few days later Nan Huairen had returned to Li Qiye and happily announced that his cultivation was now five or six times faster, thanks to Li Qiye's pointers. Around eight months later Li Qiye regained his memories about the Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law and brought the complete manual for it to the Sect's Elders. As a reward for his great merits, Li Qiye asked the Elders to allow Protector Mo and Nan Huairen to learn the Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law and the Elders agreed. Ghost Pavilion As a punisment for killing Leng Shizhi, Protector Hu and others, the Elders decided to send Li Qiye to the Ghost Pavilion for half a year with Protector Mo as overseer. Nan Huairen was greatly alarmed when he heard about it, because the Ghost Pavilion was known as the scariest place in the Sect, but Li Qiye wasn't worried at all. Li Qiye went to the Ghost Pavilion, accompanied by Nan Huairen, Protector Mo and Li Shuangyan. Protector Mo and Nan Huairen cleaned the Ghost Pavilion and the peak. Li Qiye then ordered Nan Huairen to bring him zither, and sent them all away as he decided to stay in the Ghost Pavilion alone. Servant Around a week later Li Qiye started to rearrange the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye chose the most talented Sect members and divided them into four groups. The fourth group consisted of the outer court members that hadn't yet became official disciples; they were a reserve force meant to be trained. Li Qiye wanted to appoint Nan Huairen as their leader, but Nan Huairen refused and decided to stay by Li Qiye's side as his servant. Visit to the Ancient Land Around half a year later Li Qiye called for Nan Huairen. He decided to go to the Sect's Ancient Land to see its situation. Since Protector Mo had been to the Ancient Land a couple of times, Nan Huairen invited him to lead the way. Li Shuangyan followed them as well. When they came to the Ancient Land, Li Qiye discovered that the seal that he and Min Ren placed on this land at the start of the Emperors Era was partially broken with only Emperor's Foundation still intact. Nan Huairen and Protector Mo told him that 50,000 to 30,000 years ago a Great Calamity struck and almost destroyed the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and it was the reason why the Sect rapidly declined and was when attacked by the Heavenly God Sect. Nan Huairen then discovered a big hole dug out in the Ancient Land. Li Qiye observed and analysed the big hole and from it he recognized the origin of intruder. Li Qiye then ordered Protector Mo to return to the Sect and bring several materials. Protector Mo came back after one day. They used the materials that Protector Mo brought to smoke out an intruder who turned out to be a giant snail. The giant snail attacked Li Qiye and tried to rip out his knowleadge directly from his mind. However, Li Qiye's mind was reinforced by many Immortal Emperors, so the moment the giant snail tried to invade Li Qiye's mind it was stopped and blown away, while Nan Huairen, Protector Mo and even Li Shuangyan were all suppressed. Li Qiye was completely enraged, as attempts to read his mind and memories was his greates taboo. He ordered Nan Huairen and Protector Mo to drag the giant snail back and then boil it with the rest of the materials Protector Mo brought from the Sect. The proccess removed the natural protection of the snail's body and allowed Li Qiye to extract its Longevity Blood. The giant snail was terrified and to save his life he vowed to serve as Li Qiye's mount. The snail then transformed into a human form and introduced himself as Niu Fen from the Heaven Ancestral Snail Race. Nan Huairen wondered why Niu Fen drilled a hole in their Sect's Ancient Land, and Li Qiye answered that he likely was searching for some remnants left by Calamity God - the Sect's Heavenly Guardian who was also a Heaven Ancestral Snail. Li Qiye ordered Niu Fen to dig a deep hole in certain location of the Ancient Land and then bury him. Nan Huairen was frightened by this order as it was a bad omen, but Li Qiye insisted. The burying was a special type of communication, and Li Qiye spent five days undeground, but still couldn't connect to the person he was looking for. After that the group returned back to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Evil Infested Ridge Two days later Li Qiye gathered a group of sect members, including , and led them to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. After entering the Ridge Li Qiye led the group to the Cassia Lotus Tree and left them under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials. Some time later Li Qiye returned with large ammount of resources he gathered. He gave them all to Gu Tieshou to serve as rewards for Sect's disciples. Li Qiye rewarded Nan Huairen for being his first follower in the Current Era. |personality = Nan Huairen is a sly, talkative person with an easygoing personality. Nan Huairen was initially hesitant and dejected about following Li Qiye. However, after witnessing Li Qiye's abilities, he became a fervent and devout follower. His fanatic loyalty is borderline worship and, under Li Qiye's name, he acts out with bold arrogance. His limitless shamelessness even astounds the millions of years old Li Qiye at times. Nan Huairen possesses a deep greed for anything he considers treasure and often will be the first to rocket towards a potential payday. He will tactlessly use flattery and praise to get what he wants from Li Qiye, though it's rarely works and is often "rewarded" with a slap to the back of the head. Despite this, he is a good person who greatly admires Li Qiye. Nan Huairen is also deeply superstitious and even religious, to an extent. When confronted with the truth of the Cassia Lotus Tree being a god-like existence, he fell to his knees in worship and begged for forgiveness. |abilities = Nan Huairen had good talents, but he could not be considered a genius. However, his social capability made his network wide, and he had friends everywhere. |cultivation = |techniques = * Violet Cloud Merit Law |items = }} Category:Li Qiye's followers